The New King
by Sillygirrl
Summary: I don't want to give to much away. So read it and let me know what you think. It's completly out of my charector. The idea just came and I went with it. Rated M for violence. It might be T but just to be safe..R&R!


_I decided to leave no summary. Haha. Ohhh you malicious little girl!!_

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing…The producers are standing strong and not giving me rights…I still only own the idea…I still have no pop tar. **

Kovu's roar echoed throughout the Pride Lands and birds flew in fear. The sky had gone from a dull grey to a deep tinted burnt orange. Almost like when the fire spread during Kiara's hunt. Kovu roared again and leapt off the rock that he was perched on viewing the whole scene laid out before him. He had a grin on his face that only meant he was proud and accomplished. His eyes glistened with a lust for the blood before him spilling out of others. His claws dug into the rock slightly as he stepped closer.

Fires crackled from all around him and on Pride Rock. Animals from all over the grasslands ran as fast as they could from the fires and falling trees. The sounds of howls and growls added on to their terror. Some made it to safety where as some were so close yet so far away. They were either captured by the deadly flames or predators hiding. No matter what you could say more then half said good bye to the world.

The battle at Pride Rock was not going over so well. It was Outsiders verses the Pride Landers. No matter which side you were on it was too close to smile in triumph. Yet Kovu couldn't stop his grin from growing more. Lionesses dropped dead all around him. Clawed at the throat and blood spilling from their limp bodies, it was enough to make anyone coward in the corner praying they weren't next. The aroma grew stronger of both death and ashes.

Kovu stopped short when he came up to a group of crowded lionesses huddled around a fallen body. Kovu pushed his way through and revealed Simba's frail outline. Simba turned his head and tried to pull himself up to face the youthful and strong lion. "Get up, your Majesty." Kovu commanded in a tone that made the lioness back off. This was between him and Simba now.

Simba groaned and tried to pull himself onto his four paws. "Come on!" Kovu yelled out capturing all the attention of the battling lions around. He turned to them and snarled that made them back off and took steps backwards. Kovu looked back at Simba who was now standing. "If only you knew how long I waited for this day." Kovu said circling Simba who was using all his might to keep from falling to the ground. "How many days and years were put into this moment of glory." Simba only stood not daring to make a move.

Kovu stopped circling his prey when he came face to face with him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked daring to take a step forward. "Take a hit!" he snickered. "C'mon, I'll even give you the first shot." He said waiting for Simba to hit. Which he did. Simba jumped towards Kovu with full strength Kovu put on his defense. The two lions threw hits at one another sending the other staggering back. Simba was shocked at all the strength Kovu had inside him. Simba threw his paw to Kovu's left eyes and scratched it down to his cheek.

Kovu released a roar so loud that the other lions roared back in response. Blood trickled down his cheek. Kovu ran right back into it the fight awaiting him. Simba was a little quicker in speed and had experience form previous battles on his side. With one whip of his paw he sent Kovu flying hitting a rock. Simba walked over to him and smiled in triumph. "With all your training you must of forgot that a true King won't give up his kingdom." Simba said turning around slowly to leave Kovu lying there breathing heavily.

"You must of forgot to Simba…" came Kovu's faint voice. "What you always say…" Simba turned wide eyed and opened mouthed. "Never turn you r back on an Outsider…" Witrh that Kovu was on his feet running at full speed towards the Lion King. He pushed him to the ground.

Kiara who was held in custody inside Pride Rock finally broke free she saw the shadow of two male lions against a rock. One on top clawing at the other in the face. The one at the bottom struggling. Kiara ran to see what was happening. "Daddy!" she yelled running over to a Simba who was barely breathing bleeding from his face and stomach. "Daddy! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I never should have trusted him! I …"

Simba turned to look her in the eye and smiled. He lifted a paw and tried to caress her reassuringly but only fell and closed his eyes. "Daddy!" Kiara yelled throwing herself over his half dead body. A shadow fell over her and she turned to face her father's killer.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kovu asked in a fake baby voice.

"Why did you do this?" Kiara demanded coming closer to him in anger.

"Did what? My job?! My destiny!?" Kovu argued back.

"I thought you…" Kiara began hanging her head low to the ground, "loved me." She finished as tears fell silently down her face.

Kovu laughed so hard that Kiara felt as if he killed her as well. "Kiara, Kiara, Kiara." He said shaking his head. "Don't tell me a smart girl like you fell for a scheme." He said laughing even harder. He looked up at her noticing the pain of both her father's death and heartbreak. He snickered again. "But hey, every King needs a Queen. Were going to need more members for the Pride…" Kovu said in a positive tone. "What do you say? All you have to do is say the word." Kovu finished as he rubbed his dark body against her golden one with a smile holding suggestion.

"Never!" Kiara shouted. "I'd rather die!" Before anyone knew what happened Kiara was lying next to her father dead. Kovu blew over his claws as if they were on fire. "I told you, all you had to do was say the word." He looked at her dead body and looked at her beautiful face. "Too bad, we would've had lovely cubs."

Kovu turned his attention to the other lionesses now. Most dead, but the ones still standing were of his pride. The ones he grew up with the exception of three or two others. He smiled and looked over to his mother Zira. She was smiling so hugely it seemed as if her face would break.

"Kovu," she began stepping up to him. "This went even better then I'd hoped!" She nuzzled against her son. "Scar would be proud!"

Kovu pulled back and smiled. "Well I had the best teacher." With that said Kovu stepped over all the lion bodies and made his way to the top of Pride Rock. Once there he let out a roar so loud that it even shook Zira.

"He knows how to make a mother proud." She said to herself. She looked up at

the sky, "I promised you Scar that he would reclaim what was rightfully yours."

Zira smiled as she tossed and turned in her sleep only to be awakened by her eldest son, Nuka. "Mother!" he yelled in such enthusiasm. "Why did you sleep so late today?" he asked.

Zira pulled herself up and looked around. They were still in the Outlands. The same place they've been for a couple years now. She smiled and walked over to a curled up sleeping Kovu. He was so young, small and fragile. They had a ways to go. She thought about her dream she just had and laughed. "But it will all be worth it…trust me…"

**Oh my God! I can't**

**Believe I wrote that!**

**It just came and this is so out of my style of writing!!**

**I hope you get what my whole thing was. **

**If not I'll clear it up for you. **

**Did you think it was dream from the start?**

**Just please review!! **


End file.
